


Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing's Changed At All

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic feat. Sam becoming a teacher and restarting the Glee Club at McKinley and ND reminiscing about the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing's Changed At All

“It’s felt like forever since we were last here.” Quinn remarked, running a hand along the lockers as they walked down the empty halls.

“Almost six years.” Mike piped up, grinning.

“What? No, it’s felt like way longer.” Tina insisted.

“Strange to say, but I missed this stupid place.” Santana said, shaking her head.

“Alright, here we are!” Sam announced, patting the door. “It’s weird to be the one holding the keys to this place.”

“You still haven’t told us how you got it back!” Rachel giggled, practically bouncing on her toes as Sam searched for the right key.

“I dunno! I just went and asked and the new principal said okay, and apparently he got some kind of huge donation, too, so I guess I just got really lucky.” Sam replied, looking just as giddy as he put the key in its lock. “Okay, everyone ready for this?”

Everyone nodded excitedly as Sam scanned the small crowd around him, looking puzzled.

“Wait, where’s Kurt and Bla-”

“Here! Sorry!” Kurt called out from down the hallway, walking quickly towards their friends, his hand in Blaine’s, matching blushes on their faces and their clothes slightly rumpled.

“Sorry, we got…distracted.” Blaine told the group once they were closer.

“Wanky.” Santana smirked, laughing when their cheeks got redder.

“Shut up, Santana.” Kurt mumbled.

“Okay, here we go.” Sam announced, turning the key and opening the door. “Welcome home, guys.”

Everyone filed in, looking around.

It looked just how they remembered it, the piano near the door, the pictures and books lining the shelves, the trophy case to the side of the room next to the band’s instruments, the chairs in almost-neat rows along the back of the room.

Rachel was the last to enter, stopping a few steps in and looking at the wall. “Oh.”

“I moved him back in here.” Sam told her. “Didn’t feel right without him.”

“Yeah.” she said, touching the picture of Finn lightly. “He really loved it here.”

A few steps away, Kurt and Blaine were looking at the photos lining the shelves, one for each year of Glee Club, and then a few of their competitions.

“That one’s my favorite.” Kurt said, pointing to the one from his senior year.

“Why’s that?” Blaine hummed.

“Because we’re together. And because after this photo was taken, you kissed me before we sat down.” Kurt replied, remembering the way everyone had catcalled and clapped and how Blaine hadn’t looked the least bit embarrassed.

Blaine laughed, and then pointed to the photo from right after Mr.Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had gotten married. “I like that one the best.”

“Why?”

“Because you didn’t know it then, but I had your ring in my pocket the entire time.” Blaine confessed with a laugh. “I even had it in my hand during the wedding and I might have proposed then and there if I hadn’t chickened out.”

Kurt stared at him. “Why have you never told me that?”

“I don’t know.” Blaine shrugged. “Never really thought about it after my real proposal.”

“ _Blaine_.” Kurt breathed, pulling him in for a kiss (to a few catcalls) and saying, “I would have said yes then.”

“W-what?” Blaine blinked.

“Yeah.” Kurt smiled, turning back to the picture. “I think I would always have said yes.”

“But we were-”

“I still would’ve said yes. It doesn’t matter that we weren’t together. I’ve always loved you, even when I was upset with you.” Kurt interrupted. Blaine smiled at him, eyes bright, before leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“I’ve always loved you too.”

A few steps away, Puck was spinning Quinn around, both of them laughing.

“Okay, how is there still so much room in here when there’s literally a small crowd of people?” Quinn said.

“Magic.” Puck teased, pulling her close and starting to sway. “The magic of friendship and love.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” Quinn snickered.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Puck smirked.

“Yeah.” Quinn said, rolling her eyes. “Somehow.”

“Why, Miss Fabray, I am offended.” Puck pretended to pout, earning himself another laugh.

Nearby, Mike, Tina, and Artie were sitting, chatting about how things were going.

“I like choreography. It’s the best part of my job, getting to make up the routines.” Mike hummed, dumming out a beat on his thigh.

“Can I come film you guys sometime? I’m always looking for a new project.” Artie asked.

“Wait, I thought you were working on that one movie.” Tina remarked.

“We wrapped last week.” Artie shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll talk to my dancers when I get back and call you.” Mike grinned.

Slowly, everyone started to sit down on the chairs, leaving Sam still standing, a confused look on his face.

“Uh, guys? What’s going on?” he asked.

“Well, we thought you might wanna practice teaching.” Rachel told him.

“And what better way to do that is with us?” Puck continued.

“Guys, I don’t-” Sam started.

“Oh, come on, Sam. Please?” Tina interrupted.

Sam sighed, staying quiet for a moment before he spoke, getting more and more confident as he spoke.

“Well, okay. It’s-Well, like Quinn said earlier, it’s felt like forever since we were last here. And the last time we were, it was like-like the end of an era. And now, we’ve all grown up, and we’re right back here. This is-this room is like our home. We’ll always belong here, no matter how old we get. Because this is where we met our friends. The people we loved. A lot of good memories are in this room, and-and it only seems right that we’re all here now, before a new glee club starts up. And-and I want you guys to know that you can pop in anytime you want. Because no matter what, you guys will always be welcome here. Because this is our home.”

Blaine was the first to stand, getting up and saying a quiet, “That was fantastic. Thank you,” before hugging Sam.

Everyone else quickly joined the hug, complimenting Sam’s speech as well, and soon enough the room was filled once again with laughter and singing.


End file.
